


This Love

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo





	This Love

_We live for this love~_

The dance for their latest single This Love was a complicated one. It was nothing that anyone had seen from a Korean group before. And as pioneers of dance, and among other things, Shinhwa was the one to revive an old school dance and make it something new.  
From the start it was obvious this dance was made for people like Junjin and Minwoo. They were able to move their bodies in ways that not a lot of people were able to.

Eric thought the dance was a blast to perform with a straight face, knowing long time fans knew he was laughing inside.

Hyesung, at first, had issues with feeling silly and stiff. With help from everyone else he got used to it and had a lot of fun dancing and being in the spotlight.

Andy, on the other hand, wasn't all that comfortable with the dance. This type of dancing wasn't his type of thing. Sure, he was all for innovation and being different but this wasn't for him. He did his best though since it was Shinhwa, but he didn't put as much effort into it as Hyesung did.

The one only really having issues with the dance was Dongwan. He wasn't around to practice it at first, because he was filming his 100+ episode drama. He had seemed to miss out on a lot of Shinhwa activities because of it. Now he was back and ready to work hard for their comeback. He faced many issues with moving his hips and body the right way for the dance. He kept messing up and considering he never really got any spotlight with the song, and not much in the music video, he was getting frustrated.

They were finishing their rehearsal for their comeback. Everyone seemed to have the dance down perfectly, except Dongwan. Minwoo noticed right away that his friend was frustrated with the dance and was ready to just give up. So as the other members left to get some lunch, Minwoo stuck behind as he pretended to pack up his bag. Dongwan was sitting on a chair drinking some water. He was worn out and upset.

As the room cleared out leaving only the two men in the room, Minwoo walked over to him, clearing his throat. Dongwan, who had been looking at the floor, glanced up, "You're still here?"

Minwoo crossed his arms giving his friend a little grin, "Of course, I am. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Dongwan furrowed his brow, what was he talking about?

"With the dance..." Minwoo dropped his arms to the side, "I know you're frustrated with it..."

"I am not..."

"Yes, you are. You don't think I notice how tense and hard you've been trying?" Minwoo stepped closer to him, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

Dongwan frowned as he set his water bottle down, "I'm just getting fed up with it...everyone seems to be doing just fine but me."

Minwoo nodded as he squeezed his shoulder, "You've been very busy and you're worn out..."

"I know..." Dongwan looked up at him, "So will you help me?"

"I told you I'm here to help..." Minwoo smiled as he removed his hand, "Let me get the stereo set up and we can start."

Dongwan watched him walk away. He smiled to himself, he could always count on Minwoo for anything. He stood up from the chair and stretched himself out before he followed Minwoo to the middle of the practice room. As the song started he told Dongwan to do his moves so he could watch and see where he needed the most improvement. The man felt silly dancing to a song that wasn't really a solo dance song. Thought he did it the best he could as Minwoo watched with a little smirk on his face. A smirk that made him a little nervous. As the song got to the second chorus where they had to move their legs and hips (where Eric would be center stage looking silly doing so), Minwoo saw right away that Dongwan struggled with it. He put his hands up to stop him, "That right there is your biggest problem..."

Dongwan stood up straight and frowned as his friend walked over to him. Minwoo let the music go as he stood next to him, he pointed to the mirror, "Watch me as I do it..."

Dongwan watched and tried to mimic what Minwoo was doing, he was slowly getting it but his hips were becoming strained. He stood up straight again and put his hands on his hips, "I can't do this..." He whined quietly.

Minwoo got down onto his knees in front of his friend, facing him. Dongwan stared down at him, blushing a bit, "W-What are you doing?"

"Get in the stance..." Minwoo directed without looking up at him.

He blinked a few times, confused but did so anyways. Minwoo placed his hands on Dongwan's hips, and looked up at him, "Do the move..."

Dongwan bit down on his lip nervously but moved his hips as the dance wanted. Minwoo shook his head and pushed on Dongwan's hip a bit, "Your hips are so tense..." He made his friend's hips move a bit better, "Loosen up..."

Dongwan let out a slight groan, "I...I can't..."

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "Are you...turned on by this?"

Dongwan's face turned red, "N-No!"

Minwoo laughed, "You sure now?" He took his hand and placed it on the front of Dongwan's now tight jeans. He grinned naughtily as he glanced up at him, "What is that then?"

"N-Nothing..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he cursed himself for getting a hard on when Minwoo was just trying to help him. Though it was hard to concentrate with his friend on his knees in front of him, holding his hips strongly.

Minwoo let out another laugh before he pressed his face into the front of Dongwan's jeans. He nuzzled against them lovingly. Dongwan's eyes widen as he put his hand on his friend's head, "W-What are you doing?!"

Minwoo grinned as he continued to nuzzle against him, making a slight purring sound like a kitten. Dongwan wasn't sure what to do next at that point, Minwoo seemed to be enjoying himself so he was going to let him be. It had been a while since they were able to spend time alone together. With the hectic schedule Dongwan had been going through there really wasn't any time for any real down time. Now with the new album out and performances to do, he feared there would never be any time for relaxation. He knew very well that Minwoo had missed him due to all the messages the man sent him. Most of them naughty. Sometimes a little too naughty.

Minwoo groaned a bit and started to unbutton his friend's pants. Dongwan's already red face burned, "M-Minwoo..."

"It's been way too long..." Minwoo huffed as he unzipped the pants and tugged them down to the man's thighs.

Dongwan gripped the top of Minwoo's head as he felt the man's lips kiss the tip of his erected cock. "Oh god..." He muttered as he tugged his hair.

Minwoo closed his eyes with a grin before he slid the man into his mouth, gripping his hips tightly. Dongwan felt his knees go weak as he used his other hand to grab the other side of Minwoo's hair, he bit down on his lips as his head fell back from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling from his friend's mouth and tongue. Sure, the both them haven't done anything like this for months and of course they both craved it. Yet he didn't think so close to their comeback that Minwoo would even do this. With their busy schedule and all.

Minwoo pulled on Dongwan's hips as he bobbed his head, trying to get the man to move them. Dongwan pulled on his hair more as he bucked his hips. This Love had been on repeat as they were no longer practicing. It got to the chorus and something in Dongwan's mind had switched on and he began to hum to the song as he moved his hips with the music.

Minwoo kept his grip on Dongwan's hips tight as he slid his mouth away from him, he glanced up at his friend who was still humming along with the song and moving his hips to the music. He smirked, "You're doing it, Wannie!

Dongwan's face burned as he stopped and looked down at his friend, "I-I am?"

"Seems you just need to relax..." Minwoo bit down on his lips naughtily, ignoring the hard on that was in his face.

Dongwan laughed as he carefully got on his knees and kissed him passionately. Minwoo grinned into the kiss and allowed him to be pushed back onto the hard wood floor of the practice room. Dongwan used one hand to grasp the side of his friend's neck as his other ventured down to his spandex pants, Minwoo liked to wear them to get the most out of his dancing when practicing. Dongwan used his fingers to grip the band of the spandex to pull them down. Releasing the man from the tightness he was feeling. Minwoo squirmed a bit to get his spandex down to his ankles and getting on leg free completely before he wrapped his legs around Dongwan's waist. He huffed a bit as he pulled away from the kiss, "Its starting to hurt..."

Dongwan kissed him a few more times, "I'm able to help you with that..." He whispered before pressing the tip of his cock against Minwoo's entrance and pushing in slowly, savoring the moment.

Minwoo arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut as his hands clung to his friend's shoulders. Dongwan thrust into him softly as his lips connected with the man's neck. He sucked on it very lightly.

Minwoo groaned as he squeezed his shoulders, "Don't leave a mark..." He huffed as he felt Dongwan thrust into him a little harder this time, "Dammit Wannie...I don't have all day! Harder!" He said a little too loud but it worked. Dongwan did as he instructed and pulled his lips away to grip his friend's hips and thrust into him harder as he picked up the speed.

Minwoo clawed at the ground as his body became hot against the cold floor. He had missed this. Not just the sex but being with Dongwan in general. It had been months but felt like years. And in studio they were too busy with making music among other things to see each other outside of work.

Dongwan thrust deep into him before he let himself finally give in and cum. He held himself up with his arms not wanting to fall on Minwoo completely. The man under him let out a loud moan before letting himself go as well. Getting his seed on his and Dongwan's shirt. He opened his eyes slightly to look at his friend as a smile came across his face. Dongwan pulled out of him and got his pants back onto his hips before helping Minwoo get his spandex on. Minwoo just laid there staring at the ceiling, panting a bit, "That was too fast..."

Dongwan snickered as he laid down next to him on the floor, snuggling against his side, letting his arm and leg flop across his friend's body. He placed his head don Minwoo's shoulder, "Its been a while, huh?"

"Unfortunately..." Minwoo said softly as he got his arm under Dongwan's head so he was more comfortable, his other hand grabbed his friend's, "Maybe after promotions we can take a little vacation?"

Dongwan pulled Minwoo as close as he could and nodded, "I do want to go to New Zealand in August..."

Minwoo kept his eyes on the ceiling as he rubbed his thumb against the top of Dongwan's hand, "That would be a nice place to visit...can I come?"

Dongwan got up a bit so he could look at him in the eyes, "I expect you to come..."

Minwoo looked at him and grinned, "Do you now?"

Dongwan laughed before kissing him without a word. Minwoo spoke between the multiple kisses he was receiving, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course." Dongwan whispered into their kiss as his had traveled its way up Minwoo's shirt.

"For the love of..." A voice echoed in the room.

Dongwan and Minwoo froze in place, breaking off their kiss and staring at each other. They almost forgot they were in the practice room and the door was unlocked. Dongwan slowly turned to see Eric and the rest of the guys standing there, "O-Oh hey guys..."

Eric crossed his arms, "We had this feeling that you two were going to stay behind...I thought our plan was to have lunch but it seems you two were a little busy..."

Minwoo gulped and slowly got off the floor, "I was showing Wan how to do the dance...he needed help..."

"You seemed to be helping him with something other than the dance..." Junjin pointed out as he walked over to them, "Your clothes are wrinkled..."

Dongwan got off the floor with a hand from Minwoo, and chewed on his lip nervously. Even though everyone in Shinhwa knew about them both, it was still a little embarrassing to be caught. At least they didn't come in during...last time that happened Hyesung fainted.

Eric sighed and ushered the guys to leave them alone, "Get ready to go...we're having lunch."

"I'm sure they're hungry..." Junjin said with a naughty grin on his face.

Minwoo sneered at Junjin and went over to the stereo and shut it off. Dongwan gathered up his stuff, changed his shirt and buttoned up his jeans. Minwoo watched him as he took off his own shirt, tossing it towards his stuff. He went up behind Dongwan and hugged him from behind. Dongwan smiled and gabbed Minwoo's hands, "We better get going before the come back..."

Minwoo nodded and turned him around to kiss him once last time before changing his outfit. They gathered their things and made their way to the door. Minwoo stopped and looked back at the room, "I think my ass made a print on the floor..."

Dongwan looked at him and laughed, "Well the floor is lucky then...you have a nice ass."

Minwoo looked at him with a smirk on his face, "Maybe later you can see it more..."

"I'd like that." Dongwan said before they left the building to join the others for lunch.


End file.
